


A Brothers Fire

by rinchanmidnight



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinchanmidnight/pseuds/rinchanmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice having a brother, even if it's not by blood, especially since he's a firebender. Just how Zuko puts up with one annoying, but cute, Earth Bender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep

A Brother’s Fire

Sleep

Rocks were the best. Toph thought as she moved them around her, creating a small tent to sleep in. However, sleeping in the Western Air Temple did have its draw backs. One, no matter what the earth bender tired she couldn’t exactly keep the cold night air from seeping into the solid slabs and rightly freezing her toes solid. So this was exactly why when Toph woke up for the fifth time that night, did she quietly stomp towards Sparky’s room and climb into his bed. Of course, she made sure to properly bang his door open—after all, Toph was pretty sure Katara would _kill_ Zuko if he burnt her feet again (not that she wouldn’t attack him as well, she’d just do it for payback, and fun) plus, it was worth it to see Sparky nearly jump out of his skin with one palm dangerously hot.

“ _Toph?_ What are you doing here?” Zuko whispered feverently, not quite over her barging into his room, but the smoke still dissipated instantly from his hand.

“I’m freezing, so move over Sparky.” Toph demanded, she was determined to lie down next to Zuko, even if it killed him.

And Zuko watched with a growing panic as the young bender made her way across the room and onto his small bed. In reflection, Zuko wished it were moments like these that he’d inherited Azula’s death glares. Instead, he found himself blushing tomato red, and stuttering incoherently until Toph was situated beside him. Her back facing the wall, which she’d walked into, and out of, after the small scuffle that broke out when Zuko desperately fought to keep her _off_ of his bed—really, he should have known it was a losing battle.

Closing his eyes, Zuko breathed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Toph, if you’re cold, why don’t you just sleep closer to the fire?” He suggested in what sounded like exasperation.

The blind girl let out a snort.

“Have you heard Snoozles sleep? His snoring is so bad it even travels through the earth and besides, I’ll never hear the end of it from Sugerqueen that she was right.” Toph all but growled out at the end. So with that she pushed Zuko hard in chest, making the teen fall back onto his pillow, momentarily winded, he let out small grunt. Giving Toph the time to wiggle herself under his arm so she could rest her head on his stomach and sneak her cold toes under the covers with Zuko’s. Toph let out a content sigh, feeling the warmth radiate off the teen, soaking into her skin and blankets. And soon, she felt the fogginess of sleep creep into her mind. With the earth bender asleep, Zuko tried to tame the embarrassing flush that was dusting his face. Holding back a sigh, Zuko shifted to the left, and felt Toph follow.

“Oh, come on…” He hissed out, realizing for the first time that he was shirtless, now, everything just turned awkward. The former prince mentally berated himself for not trying to use that in his earlier argument, not that it would have worked. But still, Zuko tried again, he felt one leg break free from the twisted covers and placing it onto the freezing cold stone, he held back a curse when the shiver shot up his spine. God, no wonder Toph wanted to use him as her furnace. But Zuko pushed those thoughts away and gathering the last shred of his dignity and praying Katara and the others never found out about this, Zuko made a bid for his freedom.

“If you move one more muscle, Katara and the gang will be the least of your worries.” Toph growled out from her tired haze somehow knowing exactly what was going on in the teen’s mind. After a long painfully silent minute, Toph waited, hopping her threat worked. She felt the prince give a small huff, and the tension left his body.

“Fine, but, can I at least put on a shirt? You’re stealing all the blankets.” Zuko said, Toph smiled in relief and didn’t call him on the fact that his answer was only partially true, he was probably trying to save his honor, or whatever. But if it meant getting to stay…

“Sure thing, Sparky.” She said allowing him to get up. Once properly clothed, Zuko rejoined her on the thin mattress and waited patiently as Toph shuffled around, getting comfortable, until her head was resting on his chest, her arms around his stomach and her tiny feet wrapped around one of his legs, desperately trying to leech all of the warmth that naturally radiated from the fire bender. Finally still, Zuko pulled the covers up and around them; one long arm protectively resting on hers, the other threading through her long hair making sure it wouldn’t get tangled into a snarl during the night and cause the little girl discomfort. Toph let out a sigh, and smiled her misty green eyes slipped closed.

“Thanks Zuko, you know, not taking into account Azula’s wonderful personality. You’re great at being a big brother.”

Zuko felt his heart swell in pride, but he settled with a soft snort, “please, you make it sound like Azula being crazy is from me missing out on the big brother courses in school.” He said, taking no offense. Toph humed in her throat.

“Never, you’re the best brother. Thanks, Zuko.”

Toph felt a soft squeeze on her arm, and a murmured thank you before she fell asleep. The next morning of course, was an entirely different story when Katara stormed in. Which resulted in yelling, Toph laughing so hard she swore her ribs were cracked, and both Zuko and Katara inventing a new shade of red.


	2. Sight Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She may be blind but Zuko can still help her see.

A Brother’s Fire

Sight Seeing

It had been an entire year, and now, it was finally time to go home. Well, to be fair, Toph had all but procrastinated when Ba Sing Se asked her to be their Earth Ambassador for the Fire Nation, and being the world’s greatest earthbender and all, who was she to deny such an offer? But after a couple of months, Sparky just had to ruin it.

“Toph, when are you planning on seeing your family again?” The young Fire Lord asked curiously, sitting on the floor in the war room, now refurbished into the ambassador’s council chambers, Zuko had personally asked Toph to get rid of the wall of fire. Although Zuko hardly ever sat on his throne, preferring to join the other nations on the floor cushions, surrounding the map of the entire world which was laid out before them, the new sun roof breathing it a different life. Toph and Sokka immediately made bets to see how many suckers they could fool into believing that she could indeed see the tiled map.  But when Zuko asked that, Toph felt her whole world come down around her, and she felt her unseeing eyes burn staring at that old slab of earth. 

“Why would I want to go home?” Toph spoke bitterly, her hands clenching into fists.

“It’s not like I can ‘see’ my parents. I’m just some blind, helpless, little girl. One who shouldn’t even dream of ‘seeing’ the world.”

The earth steadily began to quiver to the sound of her voice.

“Toph.”

“I’m their precious little girl, who needs to be protected, sheltered, non-existent. A nobody, because what can a blind girl dream of when she can’t _see_ the world?!” Toph’s voice was horse, high, and desperate, the stone pillars around them cracked to her will and the floor shifted in sandy turmoil, the once carefully cut tiles now swirling together in muddy tears.

“The world isn’t supposed to know I even exist, so, why should I want to matter to the Earth!” Toph screamed at last and her ridged posture collapsed and in a violent shudder, the room followed. Everything crumbled in on itself and was fractured, jagged like glass. As the dust settled, and all you could hear was the girls breathing, Zuko stood, his clothes rustling slightly. Toph paid him no mind though; she couldn’t look away from the blank stone map, the second thing not destroyed in her rage. Cursing herself for the furious tears that were rolling down her face, Toph didn’t even feel or hear the urgent footsteps until Zuko had her in a bone crushing hug.

She hadn’t expected it, it was just something Zuko never really did. But here he was holding her firmly in place, his long sleeves wrapping around her like a badger-mole hug as he pressed her into his breast, the silk radiating his natural warmth.

“It’s okay.” He whispered then, and Toph wasn’t sure how, maybe it was his reassurance, or the frantic heartbeat she could hear pounding away in her ears. But Toph knew, she _knew_ that everything yelled, ever admittance, Zuko was trying to heal. Sparky was telling Toph she mattered, that she wasn’t weak, or abandoned, hidden and disgraced. No, he was telling her that no one, not even the Earth itself, had forgotten her. And while Toph would never admit to crying again, in the moment, all she could think of was how blessed she was to have Zuko. In the chamber, time seemed to have slowed down, still, eventually though Toph felt the chamber doors open and Lady Mai step through, her arms crossed, hidden in the bell sleeves which concealed the knives in her hands. But one quick sweep of the room and a meaningful glance at her husband, who Toph was now trying to melt into in order to avoid her embarrassing outburst, Mai quietly left to tell the entire armada outside to stand down. The second the doors closed Toph gently pulled away, “thanks Sparky.” The earthbender muttered, her strong bravado not quite there yet, Zuko smiled.

“Sure, hey, come here.” Zuko said and pulling her wrist the firebender tugged Toph to the stone slab.

“Um, Sparky, this is a nice piece of rock and all but I don’t see the point.”

Zuko snorted, “Well you were the one who wanted to see the world.” And with this he knelt down and slowly he began guiding Toph’s hand across the surface.

“Raise the earth.” Zuko instructed and slowly but surely, Toph began outlining the nations as Zuko guided her, at some points they would stop to fill in the mountains Toph detailing each one, she even replicated the entire Western Air Temple, they even figured out how to make smoke come from the volcano’s on the Fire Nation isles. They were at it for hours, until the heat from the sun was nothing more than a whisper, when finally the map was complete and Toph could see all the places she’d been and all the places she still needed to go, it took her breath away. And the heavy rock that had stabbed her heart was falling away.

“See, just because you can’t see the way I do, doesn’t make you worthless.”

Toph smiled, and then punched him in the arm.

“Ow!”

“Thanks Sparky, and as your little sister and princess to my fare city of Ba Sing Se I must say you are living up wonderfully to your title as Fire Lady Zuko!”

Zuko glared, yet he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

“Why thank you Lady Toph, the humblest of all the earthbenders. I’m truly grateful for your approval.”

Toph’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and Zuko chuckled but he fell silent when he looked to the world map.

“But before you continue your journey around the world, first, you need to return home. Even if only to tell your parents goodbye.” Zuko spoke and Toph felt her heart tremble.

“Is that the only way?” She asked, the firebender gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“You never know until you let them see you again.” Zuko said and they both knew her question couldn’t be answered without making the journey and Toph was grateful to Zuko for not filling her head with lies or false hopes. He was only asking her to move forward, and to do that she needed to go home.

“Will you go with me?” Toph asked her voice but a whisper. Zuko gave her a small hug before meeting her eyes and smiling.

“What else are brothers for?”  Zuko said and Toph smiled.

“But first…”

“What?” Toph asked.

“You’re going to clean up my council chamber! Look at this mess, I have two meetings tomorrow and besides the map, my throne looks like the only stable place left to even try and sit!” The young Fire Lord screamed, waving his arms angrily in the air; he really should have known Toph would destroy that chair out of spite. Still, Zuko found he really didn’t care.


	3. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph didn't like Mai, not because she was quiet and didn't smile. No, Toph didn't like her simply for the fact that she was marrying her big brother.

A Brother’s Fire

Adjusting

Toph hadn’t spoken to him in five days. And if anyone asked, she certainly wasn’t pouting… or hiding in her room.

“Toph, come on, you’ve been in there for days.” Katara said through the doorway.

“No!” Toph screamed, the earth giving a shake.

“Toph, Mai and I could really use your help.”

Ah, and there was the word that started this whole ordeal; Mai.

It’s not like Toph had anything against her personally, she’d hate any girl who decided to marry her brother. And Mai just happened to be that girl. Seeming to realize her mistake, Katara tried again.

“Toph, c’mon you can’t let Zuko fend for himself. You’re hurting him by sulking in here.”

_Curse the Sugarqueen_ , Toph thought for knowing her weaknesses.

“Fine,” the earthbender said stomping towards the door and nearly wrenching it off the hinges. She glared up at the older teen.

“But only because Zuko can’t handle those annoying wedding planners by himself.” And with this they headed to the main courtyard; Toph pretending she couldn’t hear the lilt in Katara’s steps.

It was hard, knowing that in a couple of weeks Sparky would be married. Not that it made much of a difference, Toph thought bitterly. Zuko was practically married to Knives already so therefore he had little to no time with her. His little—powerful—earthbending sister. Katara looked down to her friend and frowned.

“Toph, it’s not like Zuko is…”

“Shut it, Sugarqueen.”

Katara, for once, was silent.

The girls stepped out into the courtyard and Tophs misty green eyes widened.

“What happened?”

“Like I said, we could really use your help.”

“No, kidding.” Toph breathed.

The main court yard was filled with tables, merchants from all around the world surrounding them, all the court workers trying to convince Zuko and Mai that this is what they needed for the wedding, the couple being dragged around by Ling and his ten different wedding planners. It also didn’t help that Sokka was arguing and second guessing every piece of clothing, food and decoration they came by.

“Zuko, Mai! Look at these cloths! They’d be so pretty for the columns.” Aang screamed flying up to them, holding a bundle of mix matched silks. And while Toph couldn’t see, she could definitely feel Zuko’s frustration; even Mai was beginning to tense.

Toph let out a sigh.

“Okay, move it people, powerful earthbender walking here!” She yelled stomping through the crowd and shoving Ling out of the way who was arguing with Aang about taking things without paying for them.

“But I was going to bring them back!” He squeaked.

“Toph,” Zuko said practically sighing in relief. Toph felt her heart flutter.

“Okay, let’s set some ground rules. I’m blind, I have very little patience, and I’m the world’s greatest earthbender. So don’t bore me.” Toph said to Ling and his drones all of them breaking out in a nervous sweat.

“Very well, ambassador Toph.” Ling stuttered.

Toph smirked, “then let’s get started!”

Everything ran smoothly after that, Ling led them to each booth and showed Zuko and Mai what each merchant had to offer while Toph made sure Ling and his wedding planners didn’t bombard the engaged pair with fifty-thousand questions, along with their own personal preferences. She also made sure to earthbend Sokka out of the court after his indecisive ramblings—he was such a woman.

But it was in this time, Toph was truly able to observe the couple. She watched whenever Zuko would get impatient, Mai would place a hand on his shoulder, and the Fire Lord would sigh and calmly wait. She watched when Ling began speaking to Mai about archaic traditions upheld by the Fire Lady and how to properly look; Zuko would interject and suggest a different option. He would look to Mai and she would meet his eyes,

“I guess that’s fine,” she would answer but Toph felt Mai’s heart flutter, when they came to the catering table and Ling began droning, Toph paused momentarily.

And watched Mai lean over and whisper something in Zuko’s ear. She heard him give a strangled laugh. And while Mai never changed; her hand gave Zuko’s an affectionate squeeze.

The earthbender’s eyes widened, she never realized how alike Zuko and Mai were. Both committed to everything they did. And for all their different faults both complimented the other.

“Toph?” Mai asked bringing the girl back to the present, to where Ling was yelling, Aang was flying around with the ‘stolen goods’, Katara and Suki were sighing, and Zuko looked ready to firebend everyone into oblivion.

“Okay, break it up!” The court yard violently shook.

As the evening passed Mai found herself sitting by the turtleduck pond, resting beneath the old oak. Toph wandered over and flopped down, Mai opened her almond shaped eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Fine, I give.” Toph huffed not looking to the girl. When Mai didn’t speak Toph continued,

“You can marry Zuko… and I won’t try and spike your drink.”

“That’s very fortunate.” Mai answered simply, her voice holding no emotion but the girl could sense her relief.

“Ah, don’t be so emotional Knives, it just would’ve been harmless Cactus Juice.”

After a moment a smirk crossed Mai’s lips.

“Then I suggest you hold onto that for the after party.”

While Toph stared, Mai gracefully rose from the ground and held out her hand. Toph took it and pulled Knives into a bone crushing hug.

“I’ll take you up on that.” Toph said before leaving and she knew it was as close to ‘thank you she’d get from Knives. Which was fine, just another thing Zuko and Mai had in common. Still, the earthbender didn’t call Mai out on the bright smile that spread across her face.

Zuko who had been watching on the marble steps walked up to his soon to be wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, back to chest, both looking to where Toph had disappeared too. Mai leaning in to his touch.

“What’s got you so happy my love?” he asked to a now stoic Mai.

She turned to face him and leaned into his warmth.

“I just received the greatest blessing I could have asked for.” She replied.

Zuko felt his heart leap in joy and a blush dust his cheeks, because man, Toph was very over protective…or possessive, Zuko wasn’t really sure.

“I’m glad Toph approves.” He answered.

Mai smiled and in the quiet moment that followed she added as an afterthought,

“Just stay away from the wedding punch.”

Zuko suddenly wondered what Mai had unleashed.


End file.
